Zip Me - EdRoy
by Batsutousai
Summary: Ed needs a suit. Or, at least, that's what Roy keeps saying.
**Title:** _Zip Me ~ EdRoy_
 **Fandom:** _Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood_ /manga  
 **Author:** Batsutousai  
 **Rating:** Teen  
 **Pairings:** Edward Elric/Roy Mustang  
 **Summary:** Ed needs a suit. Or, at least, that's what Roy keeps saying.

 **Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Arakawa Hiromu and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

 **A/N:** From a list of (drabble) prompts on tumblr, an anonymous user requested **Zip Me**.  
Anon didn't specify a ship or characters, so I opted for EdRoy, because. XD (Anon, if you wanted another ship, feel free to shoot me another ask. ^^; )

Posting for 520/RoyEd Day, because that's half the reason I went asking for prompts.

-0-

"Why are we here?" Ed demanded flatly, crossing his arms over his chest and refusing to actually step foot inside the clothing shop Roy had brought him to.

"Because you need a suit," Roy replied. His tone was patient, but he'd developed that little twitch of his left eye that meant he was resisting the urge to pull on his gloves and burn Ed to a crisp.

(Ed really, _really_ loved setting off that twitch.)

"There's nothing wrong–"

"Edward," Roy interrupted, a faint edge to his voice that usually appeared around the third or fourth time he had to repeat an order, "you cannot wear boots and _leather pants_ to a formal function."

"What d'you people have against leather pants, anyway?" Ed demanded, because he could.

Roy closed his eyes and took a deep breath, like he actually thought that would help calm him down while Ed was _right there_. "You promised," he said, his voice gone flat.

Ed couldn't quite stop a grimace, because he _had_ , and he didn't manage to wipe it off his face before Roy'd opened his eyes again and spotted it.

Roy raised both eyebrows, then motioned for Ed to lead the way into the shop.

Huffing a bit, Ed stepped inside. Only for a man to hurry forward with a wide smile, calling, "Welcome, sirs!"

Ed stepped back to keep himself from throwing a punch, and was rewarded for his control by Roy's hands coming to rest on his biceps, warm and familiar in a way that soothed his fight or flight instinct.

"My partner requires a suit for formal occasions," Roy replied in his 'take charge' voice, which usually made Ed want to undermine him, but this was one of those rare occasions where he was glad to let his bastard of a lover have the control. "Black or dark brown, I think, whatever you have that shouldn't require too much altering, and a red tie?"

The last had been aimed at Ed, he knew, and he nodded in agreement.

Surprisingly quickly, Ed found himself somewhat on display as Roy debated colours and patterns with the man who had greeted them at the door, and he really was grateful that the bastard hadn't made him go on his own or whatever, because Ed would have been so fucking lost. (At least Roy didn't seem to expect him to keep up or remember any of this shit for some future solo trip.)

After about ten minutes, Roy settled on a black suit that felt weirdly nice to the touch, and only required letting the arms out a little, because Ed was far more muscular than most people his size, and Roy had them bring over ties while the alterations were being made, likely as a bid to keep Ed from getting bored and making trouble. Well, it wasn't a _bad_ distraction, and Ed ended up picking two different ties, because one of the ones the shopkeep had brought over'd had a subtle flame pattern, and the way Roy's mouth had twitched when Ed'd picked it out told him his lover either hated it or thought it was amusing; either way, Ed was getting it.

"Was it as terrible as you were dreading?" Roy asked once they'd paid and were able to escape the shop.

"It was on the spectrum," Ed decided, because he didn't want Roy to get it into his head that Ed would be willing to go back.

Roy smiled that smile that said he _knew_ what Ed was doing, then commented, "Now you'll be able to come with me to the dinner tomorrow night."

"I hate you," Ed muttered, because rubbing elbows with powerful people was _Roy's_ thing, not his.

Roy snorted. "What if I tell you you're allowed to be obnoxious if I spend more than fifteen minutes with any one person."

"I'm going to time you the whole night," Ed promised.

Roy shot him that stupidly sappy smile that Ed was never sure if he wanted to punch or kiss more. "I'd expect no less from you."

Ed opted for kissing. (But only because punching a general in public never went over well.)

.


End file.
